


Reunion

by Nightfeathers



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfeathers/pseuds/Nightfeathers
Summary: Little one shot about what happened with Vlad and Lisa after his death.





	Reunion

Ashes settle to the floor, but he is no longer there to watch them. Death claims the man who had long escaped its grasp, and delivers him on to the realm that awaits., but he is not to move on to that realm alone. She, of the sunlight and warmth whose touch he could not capture without her, was waiting. The love of his life, the one that gave meaning to it, Lisa Tepes awaited his arrival. 

She was not pleased.

Vlad Dracula Tepes found himself standing in mist. The light that surrounded him did not burn, nor did it have an easily discernible source. It seemed to simply exist as part of the mist itself which obscured all beyond the range of a few feet. He turned, not quite certain what happened or where the bedroom that held so many memories had gone. And yet as he turned and he saw her standing there, he no longer cared what had happened or why. Tears came to his eyes and when he wiped them away they were made of water and salt, as clear as any pristine lake. He went to her and held her in his arms, tucking her beneath his chin, and finally... Finally felt alive.

"You are in so much trouble, my love." Lisa's voice was slightly muffled, buried as she was against his chest. She clung to him just as hard as he to her.

He released her just a little, enough to let her look up so he could see those beautiful eyes that held his soul within them. She reached up to wipe away the tears on his cheek, and Vlad leaned into the touch, starving for her affection as never before. "You were lost." He answered, his voice rough.

"And so you forgot all that I asked of you?" She cupped his cheek. "You hurt our son."

"I died with you." He kissed the top of her head, and thanked all he knew that she didn't pull away.

"I should be angry." Lisa sighed and laid her head against him. "I am angry."

"Can you forgive me?" His eyes, full of fear for the first time in a very long time, seek hers. 

"I love you." She answered simply, tugging him down for a kiss.


End file.
